Hopsin
Marcus Hopson, better known as (Hopsin) is a American rapper, record producer, director, and producer from Los Angeles, California. He started off as a actor before becoming signed to Ruthless Records, and then going on to own his own label "Funk Volume", to now his current label "Undercover Prodigy". He is well known for his signature white colored eye contacts and also for his singles such as "Sag My Pants", "Hop Is Back", and his "Ill Mind of Hopsin" song franchise. Biography Hopson was born in Panorama City neighborhood of Los Angeles, California. He attended special education classes at James Monroe High School and was a avid skateboarder in his childhood. Hopson started rapping when he was 16 years old and he took his hobby more seriously where he released his self-produced debut album "Emerge". He then dropped out of high school to pursue a career in music, he then came up with the idea of having white eyed contacts as his signature as a way of making his appearance memorable. Career After recording Emurge, he was signed to the record label "Ruthless Records" which he released his debut studio album Gazing at the Moonlight on October 27, 2009 but he later ended up leaving due to not getting any promotion, support, or financial compensation. Hopsin then founded his own independent label under the name "Funk Volume" with Damien Ritter, who is also the brother of Hopson's classmate/best friend, Justin "SwizZz" Ritter. With SwizZz being the first artist signed to the label, they released a collaborative mixtape Haywire. The mixtape was also downloaded 100,000 times on DatPiff. In 2010, Hopsin released his second album (which he considers to be his debut), Raw which was released on November 19, 2010. The album featured Hopsin's breakout single "Sag My Pants", which also featured Hopsin dissing artists such as Drake, Rick Ross, Soulja Boy, and even the owner of Ruthless Records, Tomica Wright. Then in 2011, "Ill Mind of Hopsin 4" was released which featured a diss to rapper and leader of the Los Angeles collective, "Odd Future", Tyler, the Creator. In 2012, Hopsin appeared on the cover of 2012 "XXL Top 10 Freshmen List" and also made an appearance at the 2012 BET Hip Hop Awards. Hopsin then released his third album Knock Madness on November 26, 2013 which proved to be a fairly good success. He released "Ill Mind 6: Old Friend" which was a tribute to his old friend battling a drug addiction. In 2014, Hopsin released "Ill Mind of Hopsin 7" which was where he expressed his religious beliefs and the music video got over 1 million views in a day. Then in July 2014, Hopsin announced on his Instagram account that he was quitting rap music and was moving to Australia. However later in December 2014, in a parody of a scene from the film Dumb and Dumber Too where Hopsin revealing that it was just a publicity stunt for the upcoming release of his fourth album Pound Syndrome which was released on July 24, 2015. It was also announced that Hopsin and the rest of the artists of "Funk Volume" had a distribution deal with Warner Bros. Records. Around January 2016, Hopsin announced that "Funk Volume" is "officially dead" due to disputes with the label's co-owner, Dame Ritter. Hopsin then started his own independent record label "Undercover Prodigy" where he released "Ill Mind of Hopsin 8" which was a diss directed towards Dame. Hopsin announced his fifth album Savageville and released the first single from the album "All Your Fault" which was a diss song directed towards his ex-girlfriend, Alyce Madden and his former label mate/best friend, SwizZz. Discography *''Gazing at the Moonlight'' (2009) *''Raw'' (2010) *''Knock Madness'' (2011) *''Pound Syndrome'' (2015) *''Savageville (2017)''